Dressing Up, Melting Down
by EJR HorseLady
Summary: Her plan was simple; go buy a dress and seduce Meliodas, thus proving that she could be feminine when she chose to be.


Disclaimer: Seven Deadly Sins also known as Nanatsu No Taizai is not mine and I make no profit off of this.

This story takes place while still early in their relationship. When they're still learning about each other. Also it's my first lemon so please forgive my amateurish descriptions.

A huge thanks to my dearest Michelle for helping me through writing this, and a special shoutout to Lickitysplit for being an awesome beta.

A collaboration with Coffin-of-eternal-darkness who drew the cover art and I wrote a story around it. Also today happens to be her birthday so… Happy birthday Fufu-chan. 3

* * *

 **Dressing Up, Melting Down**

Liz cautiously opened the door to the house she shared with Meliodas and Wandle. The absolute last thing she wanted right now was for Meliodas to see the bundle of cloth under her arm and get curious; then again she also didn't want the townspeople to see her with the bundle either, so after deeming it safe to enter, Liz quickly made her way into the house and went straight for the bedroom.

Closing the door Liz couldn't help but slump against it while sighing in relief that Meliodas hadn't been in the living room. Her idea, which she had thought was rather clever at the time, was actually turning out to be a good deal more stressful than she had thought it would be. Straightening up, Liz moved to hide the brown bundle under her pillow where it would be safe for the moment while she checked the house, just in case Meliodas had returned home but hadn't been visible at first glance. After a quick but thorough check, Liz returned to the bedroom, assured of her privacy in the empty house.

Liz couldn't help but glare at the seemingly harmless cloth bundle that had become the source of so much emotional discord, as it sat innocently on the bed; almost as though it were daring her to come and open it. She knew it was no one's fault but her own that she was in this mess, but she would rather vent than admit that her jealousy and pride had gotten the best of her, leading to this bout of pure insanity.

It started innocently enough; Liz and Meliodas had gone out to drink with a few of their friends and as the alcohol continued to flow tongues began to loosen and tact was thrown completely out the window. Usually Liz loved the fact that she was considered one of the guys and treated accordingly, however 'usually' did not include when it came to sex talk or about discussing how fine so-and-so looked that day or how what's-her-name's dress emphasized her curves just right. Meliodas, bless his soul, stayed out of the sex talks completely and mostly ignored how other women looked, aside from general health. Perhaps that's why she was so completely and utterly shocked by his contribution to talking about how a dress looked on someone. To be fair, he didn't talk about any of the women who wore the dresses, except to point out that a certain colour would compliment a certain skin tone or hair colour, but more about the dresses themselves, talking about the style, fabrics, colour, and decorations.

"You seem to be such an expert on dresses, Meliodas. I have to wonder if you've been fantasizing about getting your woman into one." One man leered in Liz's direction.

"Well a man needs something to fantasize about," Meliodas responded in kind, leaving the entire room laughing and shouting 'here, here' in agreement, before conversation drifted on to something else.

It might have ended there with a little ribbing and teasing if not for _her_ : Merlin. The woman showed up out of nowhere and acted like she would be allowed to stay in the house where Meliodas, Liz and Wandle all lived without any question or problem. Meliodas, of course, had no problem with that arrangement and offered her the spare bedroom without hesitation. Liz on the other hand not only had plenty of questions, but also all of her senses screamed at her that Merlin was a threat. How the mage was a threat Liz didn't know, but she did know that the way Merlin acted around Meliodas was a little _too_ familiar.

Liz knew that Meliodas had a past and secrets that he kept from her, and she tried her best to be respectful of that especially since she had secrets of her own that she didn't want him to know about. Liz also knew that he had had lovers in the past before her, but she had never really given the topic much thought. With Merlin, however - the woman who just oozed sex and seduction - Liz couldn't help but wonder.

It didn't help either that on the third night after Merlin arrived the mage wore a _very_ provocative dress that she had bought here in Danafor and asked Meliodas what he thought about it. The ensuing conversation left Liz burning with jealousy.

Merlin ended up staying for nine days, and although the mage was polite and courteous the whole time she was there, to Liz those nine days were a complete nightmare and she was glad when Merlin left.

So her plan was simple; figure out what store Merlin bought the dress from, go buy a dress and seduce Meliodas, thus proving that she could be feminine when she chose to be.

In reality just working up the nerve to go into that shop had taken days and choosing a dress to try on had been an absolute nightmare. If it hadn't been for the fact that the shopkeeper was so understanding, Liz would have turned around and walked right back out after seeing all the designs and colours to choose from. As it was it took several visits over the course of the week that Meliodas had been gone on assignment before finally settling on the blue dress that was currently wrapped in plain brown traveling cloth sitting mockingly on the bed.

Liz gave a quick shake of her head, she was procrastinating and she knew it. No amount of glaring was going to make the dress go away, no matter how much she may want the cursed thing to catch fire. Stepping forward Liz moved to unwrap the rough bundle to reveal the soft silks hidden within. Grabbing the wavy shoulder straps between her thumb and forefinger Liz gingerly lifted the dastardly fabric, holding it as far away from her body as she could, eyeing it like it held some sort of disease.

Liz could admit that Meliodas would like it… maybe. It was fairly short, only going to about mid-thigh; the shopkeeper said that Liz had wonderful legs and it would be a shame to cover them up. The bit at the bottom and the shoulder straps were made of the same material as the dress but had a bit of a wave to it with a little ribbon at the top of the shoulder straps to, apparently, 'add a small touch of femininity without being too much' according to the dressmaker. It was cut low in the front and back to show a fair bit of skin; something that Meliodas would like no doubt, and was a solid royal blue that was supposed to compliment her eyes.

"Tch, what a nuisance. I can understand that the more skin showing the more alluring to the men it becomes, but why would people care about ruffled hems or tiny ribbons on the straps? It makes no sense and is just impractical." Liz said aloud to the dress that was hanging limply in her outstretched hands.

Fighting down the urge to just tear the thing in two Liz instead tossed the dress onto the bed and stripped naked before pulling the dress on over her head, not allowing herself anymore time to think about it or hesitate. Meliodas would be home anytime now and hesitating would only prolong the inevitable. After straightening out the fabric so it would lay properly against her body, Liz gave a few half-hearted tugs at the hem, trying to make it cover a bit more of her legs before giving up and acknowledging that it wasn't about to go any lower.

There was a large mirror in the livingroom that flat out refused to fit through the bedroom door and Liz headed there now, walking silently on bare feet. Liz couldn't help but gaze at her reflection in the mirror as she turned her body from one side to the other, observing her features more so than how the dress sat on her frame from different angles.

What was it that Meliodas saw in her that had him smitten from first glance? Her hair was short so as to not get in the way while fighting, and it was also coarse since Liz didn't have access to the fine oils that the highborn did that made their hair smooth and silky. There were some scars showing along her shoulders and arms but these didn't really bother her overly much. Being a Holy Knight meant that one would be around sharp and pointy things and scars were a given in that sort of environment. Still there was one...

Moving the hair that covered her right eye to the side, Liz looked at her biggest shame. The scar started from the forehead and moved down, neatly bisecting her once blue, now milky white eye. This was the wound she had received the one and only time she had ever disobeyed her former Master.

Dropping the hand that was holding her hair out of her face, Liz closed her eyes and turned away from the mirror, wrapping her arms around herself trying to stop the nervous shaking. Why did she think this was a good idea? Was she trying to prove that she could be as seductive as a courtesan or was she just jealous that the man she had fallen in love with had complimented another woman? Lost in her spiralling thoughts of the many flaws she had, and that Meliodas had every reason to look elsewhere for a more suitable lover, Liz never even realized that the man she had dressed up to impress had arrived home.

Meliodas hadn't made any more or less noise than usual coming into the house, but it was obvious that Liz never noticed his arrival by the way she was standing next to the mirror wearing a very attractive dress. As much as Meliodas wanted to run his eyes over her frame and indulge in a dream come true, Liz's posture halted any lustful thoughts.

Meliodas opened his mouth to let his lover know that he was here but Liz unknowingly interrupted him by shaking herself out of whatever thoughts she had been lost in. "All right, enough of that. How do the nobles pose seductively?"

"I'd say you're doing a good job of that already."

Liz let out a startled yelp and quickly spun to see her lover standing casually in the entrance to the living room with an odd look on his face that Liz couldn't place. "When did you get home?"

"Just now," Meliodas answered, cocking his head to the side. "That's a really nice dress. What's the occasion?"

Liz just shrugged, trying to appear as confident and nonchalant as possible. "No real reason. I just wanted to look nice was all."

"Well you accomplish that every day. Dress or not."

The way Meliodas said that, as if he were stating a simple fact that couldn't be disputed, stunned Liz in ways that she couldn't begin to describe. Did those simple words truly describe how he thought about her? The look of pure honesty on his face certainly suggested it was so.

Not entirely sure how to respond to the simple yet deeply emotional compliment Liz looked around the room, desperate for some distraction.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror from the corner of her eye, Liz couldn't help but wonder once again what it was that Meliodas saw in her that prompted such a heartfelt comment.

Meliodas watched as a shadow creeped into Liz's eye, and the pretty blush she wore at his compliment faded as her face went slack the longer she stared into the mirror. There was something there, something deeper that affected Liz. Meliodas could tell that it wasn't the dress causing the emotional discord inside his lover, but it was what brought it all to the surface. Taking a few steps forward Meliodas wrapped his arms around Liz's waist and peered around her body to observe their reflection in the mirror that was causing so much emotional discord. "What do you see?"

Giving a careless shrug Liz turned her attention to the arms that were wrapped around her middle. Bringing her own hands up to cover Meliodas' she intertwined their fingers, enjoying the feel of his warm embrace and the small, dry hands that fit so nicely in hers. "Nothing."

Meliodas gave a huff of amused frustration at her words. Of course the woman would try and deflect him; she was stubborn like that. Wrapping his arms tighter around Liz, he pulled them closer together. Subconsciously signalling that she wouldn't be getting away from this conversation. "I see you in that mirror, and you're not 'nothing'."

Meliodas blinked in surprise as Liz went still and her hands gave a sudden clench in reaction at his words. Somehow he'd accidently found the root of the problem. Now if only he could figure out what exactly the problem was.

Arms that only moments ago felt comforting now felt like steel bars, trapping her. Liz squirmed, trying to get away. While Meliodas was accommodating enough to loosen his grip enough for Liz to turn in his hold to face him, he was not about to let her go completely. "Talk to me, Liz. Help me to understand what's bothering you."

Forcing the tears that wanted to spring to her eyes away, Liz squared her shoulders and looked down into the warmest eyes she had ever seen. "Nothing's bothering me."

"Now that's a lie," Meliodas said softly. He knew that Liz was trying to recreate her old walls of emotional distance. Normally Meliodas was fine with letting people have their secrets, but in this case he could sense that it was something that needed to be talked about in order for their relationship to grow.

"Ok fine, you're bothering me by assuming that something's wrong. Let me go and leave me alone!" Liz shot out, filling the words with as much verbal poison as she could. She pushed against his firm chest with her hands, all the while cursing at her actions inwardly, knowing that it was this very temper that she was now showing that would only give Meliodas even more reason to leave her.

Meliodas paused and considered his options. He knew that Liz would continue to insist that nothing was wrong, and they could both argue about it until they were blue in the face, but ultimately nothing would come from that argument except hurt feelings. Or Meliodas could use what little clues he had discovered thus far to try and piece the puzzle together.

"I love you." Liz stilled in his arms. Knowing that he was onto something Meliodas continued his confession, pouring all his emotions into his words so that there would be no doubt in Liz's mind that what he spoke was the truth.

"Every night that I go to sleep, my last thoughts are always of you. Of how you looked during the day, and how your eyes sparkled whenever you were happy. I even think of how adorable you looked when your eyes glared with fiery determination with a fierce scowl on your face. Every night I'm so grateful that you and I had one more day together, then I wake up in the morning and I can't help but be grateful all over again that I get to have another day with you in my life."

Pausing in his confession Meliodas released his hold on her waist and raised both his hands to cup Liz's cheeks, forcing Liz to look him in the eyes; to make her realize just how much he meant his next words. "You mean _everything_ to me."

Letting out a sob Liz fell to her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around Meliodas' waist, burying her face in his chest. Not since her father died when she was still just a little girl had Liz cried like she was doing now, but in the face of such an emotional onslaught she could do little more than cling to Meliodas as every doubt about him and his loyalty fled her mind. Feeling strong, warm arms wrap around her, Liz couldn't help but relax into the hold. Trusting that the man she had fallen so very much in love with wouldn't let her go.

Liz had no idea of how long she spent crying, but she did know that by the time she was done she felt so much better than she had in a very long time. Pushing away from the firm chest her face had been pressed against, Liz came to several startling realizations. First was that she was no longer kneeling on the floor, but sitting firmly in Meliodas' lap as he sat on their bed. Second was that they had moved from living room to bedroom and Liz had never even noticed. Finally was knowledge that there was a large damp spot in Meliodas' tunic from all her tears.

Scrambling quickly to her feet Liz took a few steps back from the bed and the man on top who was resting calmly against the headboard. With wide eyes Liz averted her gaze from Meliodas and looked around, desperately seeking a distraction. Finding none, Liz opened her mouth to say something but quickly realized that she didn't know what to say, so she closed her mouth again with a snap and just stood awkwardly, clenching and unclenching her hands that were hanging limply at her sides.

"Are you feeling better?"

Liz jumped at the sudden words. No matter how softly Meliodas spoke them, it still startled her. "Um… yes?"

Letting out a hum Meliodas turned to stand at the side of the bed. "So if you're feeling better does that mean I can enjoy the sight of you in that dress now?" He asked, running his eyes up and down her frame as he took in the front of the dress, admiring the view it allowed him of her normally covered bosom. "Because it's a lovely sight indeed."

While Liz was grateful that Meliodas took it upon himself to break the awkward atmosphere, she was more than a little annoyed by the abrupt reminder of what had started her emotional breakdown in the first place. "No! I want out of this dress, so get over here and help me out of this thing."

Meliodas' eyebrows shot up in surprise. Liz herself was shocked by her own words but clenched her jaw and fists hard, refusing to break eye contact and trying desperately to hide her own surprise. She had said the words, and Liz refused to lose anymore pride today by taking them back now.

Much to Liz's annoyed relief Meliodas once again broke the silence left in the wake of her unexpected words, this time by allowing a cheeky grin to spread across his face at those words. "I don't know if I should. I like seeing you in that dress."

Somehow those words only sparked Liz's anger. The two stared at each other for a moment, and the longer he stood with his hands on his hips and not on _her_ the more her nerves began to crack. The whole purpose of buying the cursed garment in the first place was to seduce Meliodas, and while Liz was glad that he liked her wearing the dress, the fact that he refused to make any sexual advances or even touch her sexually just showed that she was failing in her plan.

Cold realization froze Liz's mind and effectively doused the flames of anger. She was failing at seducing her lover. She may have been a decent Holy Knight but she was a failure to her own gender. Goosebumps broke out and her hands went clammy as the negative thoughts began to spiral in her mind.

No. Liz refused to just accept that. While she might not be as sensual and flirty as the nobles of the courts - and she may not ooze sex and seduction like Merlin - Liz could, and would, successfully seduce the man she'd fallen in love with.

With renewed determination to succeed, and a fear of what failure would mean if she didn't, Liz slid closer so that she stood just in front of Meliodas, her chest at his eye level. She made sure to breathe deeply as she watched Meliodas' eyes drift to her exposed chest. The sight of his eyes darkening thrilled Liz and told her that what she was doing was working. Emboldened by that knowledge Liz reached for the buckle of his pants.

Liz was completely unaware of the surprise Meliodas felt at her actions. The two other times that they had been intimate had all been started by Meliodas while Liz just followed along with whatever he wanted. She had loved every minute of it but afterward Meliodas had been nervous at her lack of actions and was afraid that he'd accidentally pressured Liz into having sex, but Liz had assured him that she did want it, and just wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

Now Liz was falling to her knees and pulling his pants down with her as she went. Meliodas had gone along with her actions lifting one leg and then the other as Liz tossed them to the side before grabbing the hem of his tunic, pulling it up with her as she stood, and over his raised arms and head. Liz was beginning to get a little concerned by the way he just silently went along with everything with an odd look on his face

"Liz-" Meliodas started only to be cut off when Liz leaned down to kiss him firmly on the mouth while wrapping one arm around to grab a rogue handful of his rear while her other hand slid up his chest to toy with a nipple. Liz wasn't sure if Meliodas could taste the desperation in the kiss or feel it through her hands as they rubbed along his body, but either way Meliodas had grabbed ahold of her hand that was tracing random designs on chest with one hand while his other reached up to cup Liz's face tenderly, deepening the kiss.

Oh no he wasn't!

Letting out a noise of frustration Liz broke the kiss and gave Meliodas a firm push. The back of his legs hit the side of the bed and Meliodas sat hard on the soft surface with a soft thump and a "oof" of surprise. Quickly moving to straddle his hips Liz captured both of Meliodas' hands in her own and continued pushing until Meliodas lay flat on the bed with his hands pinned above his head.

"From this moment on, I control what happens. Remember that. If you try to touch me, I'll bind you." Liz froze in surprise at her own words. She had no idea why those words came out or how she managed to say it all so confidently when she didn't really have any plans to strap him down, but Liz still wanted this moment of control to last as long as possible and the words just slipped out.

Meliodas' eyes were alight in wicked delight as he gave a nod of assent and settled back onto the mattress beneath him with a grin, keeping his hands where they'd been placed even as Liz released them to sit up, straddling his waist.

Liz looked down on the man stretched out calmly beneath her; for the first time ever she was in control and she wasn't entirely sure what to do next or where to start. Before Meliodas her only experience had been her former Master, and when that happened Liz did nothing more than lay limply on the bed or stand in the position that her Master instructed her to take. Then her relationship with Meliodas happened and since Meliodas had much more experience than her, Liz had simply followed his lead, and she loved it.

"Is this ok?" Liz asked shakily, remembering just how much she hated being dominated and controlled by her former Master. The absolute last thing she ever wanted was for Meliodas to hate her for forcing him to do something against his will.

"Oh yes." Meliodas reassured softly. "I'm enjoying this in more ways than I will ever admit to. Go ahead, do whatever you want."

Reassured, Liz traced one finger down his chest, following the line of his muscles while another hand slid up his neck and twined in his bright blonde hair. Just before Liz went in for a kiss she paused and went over his words in her head again. Was 'do whatever you want' a challenge?

Determination filled her and instead of giving Meliodas a kiss Liz moved to place her lips on his neck and sucked firmly. She alternated with her teeth and tongue until she leaned back to look at the irritated bit of skin, satisfied with the mark she left.

Liz looked down at Meliodas' face in smug satisfaction at seeing his eyes closed and his lips parted while his chest rose and fell with each deep breath he took. Gone was the confidant, playful Meliodas who had made love to her before. Beneath her toned cheeks, Liz could feel his erection as it began to swell and harden. She licked her lips and ground down with her hips while rocking forward so that her core rubbed against firm, hard muscle. The gasping moan from Meliodas was a beautiful sound and she wanted to hear more.

"Look at me." Liz ordered as she continued to rock back and forth on his erection, keeping the friction just shy of satisfying. "Don't close your eyes or look anywhere else. Just keep looking at me."

It was wonderful feeling when Meliodas obeyed her words instantly, and his eyes flew open to stare at Liz as she slowly and teasingly pulled the dress up over her head, before tossing it off to the side. Her breasts swayed as she lowered her arms and continued to rub enticingly against his groin, glad to be free from the dress.

Liz could tell he wanted to lift his hands and touch her. That he didn't, gave her more satisfaction than actually having his hands on her. He was playing by her rules and it gave her hope that he would want her to take control again. She would not push. If he only wanted tonight, she would abide by his desires, but the thought of having him submissive under her was something she would love to have happen again.

Liz lifted her hands to her breasts and cupped them. Her thumbs brushed over the nipples and she moaned at her own touch. Feeling his eyes following her every move Liz released her right breast to carefully move her left into a position to where she could suck at her own nipple. She couldn't begin to describe the noise that Meliodas made as he took in the image of her nursing her own teat, but the noise combined with the squirm of his hips and the way he licked his lips told her that he liked the sight. Slowly her tongue and mouth moved over her body, and Liz could see how his eyes followed her movements and feel how his body seemed to tighten every time she took the bud into her mouth. She had known this would get a reaction. Meliodas had always had such a fondness for her breasts that he would enjoy the sight, even though the action was purely for show and did not do much for her own desires.

Moisture gathered between her legs and Liz lowered herself onto one of Meliodas' thighs and pressed down. Keeping all stimulation from his groin Liz let go of her breasts to place her hands on either side of Meliodas' head to support her weight before rubbing her body teasingly against her lover's. Gasping from the feeling the grinding motion against his thigh provided to her clit, Liz could feel it swell and the dampness that flooded from her core left a glistening trail in her wake. It felt so frustratingly good that Liz started grinding harder and faster, wanting more of that indescribable feeling.

Her breasts swung back and forth as she continued to slide up and down against his thigh, and Liz could hear the sound of Meliodas' breathing deepen. A quick glance showed his eyes fixed hungrily on her swinging breasts and Liz couldn't help but let out a huff of amusement. Of course he would fixate on that part of her.

"Please," Meliodas whispered.

Liz paused in her movements and looked at him as Meliodas let out a low moan of misery as her breasts slowed to a stop. Liz felt a sense of power unparalleled to anything she had never experienced before. To know that it was her actions that had this incredible man begging so beautifully sent a thrill down her spine. She wanted more. "Please, what?"

"Inside, please." Meliodas' voice cracked as he spoke and Liz loved the sound coupled with such wonderfully submissive words. Perhaps he was enjoying this as much as he claimed since he hadn't once tried to take control and his hands remained right where she left them above his head.

"No," Liz whispered with a smug smile playing about her face. "Not yet. Hold out a little longer and I promise your release will be mind blowing. Watch me and don't move." She gave the order as she worked her body down so that his heated erection lay directly in front of her face, Meliodas' eyes never once leaving hers. Liz waited for one long moment, delighting in the anticipation she was creating before giving a sharp blow just before her lips wrapped around the tip of his erection.

Meliodas gave a garbled cry but with great effort he obeyed the words that bound him more effectively than any rope or chain as he lay flat on the bed, not moving at all except for the sudden clenching of his hands.

Liz ignored his battle of will as she gave the tip a firm suckle before proceeding to lick and lip the length of flesh. First dragging her tongue up his shaft, following the vein from base to tip before teasing the slit at the end, smearing precum messily over the bulbous head. She could hear as Meliodas' breath catch and could sense as he fought the urge to close his eyes, not wanting to disobey her order of not looking away. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that she had such control over this man.

While he was distracted by her lips, Liz's fingers worked and played with the heavy sack below, first rubbing the sensitive flesh then bouncing it gently on the tips of her fingers before venturing further to tickle at his perineum. When she felt him tighten in her hands, she pulled both her lips and hands from his body. "Are you close?"

Meliodas hissed and gasped out an answer. "Yes."

"Okay." Liz pulled back and began running hands over his thighs in soothing motions, rubbing her own thighs together. While she had been focussing on Meliodas she had ignored how her own body felt, and now that she was pulling back a bit to allow Meliodas a moment to cool Liz was surprised at how aroused she was. Her body was thrumming with a familiar need that she had never felt so strongly or intensely before. It was delightful.

He groaned in disappointment but did not say no as she allowed him to gradually drift away from the peak. His penis was quite an angry red at this point and dribbling precum onto his stomach. She felt only a passing pity for him. "Are you still okay, Meliodas?" she whispered teasingly. "We can stop."

"Don't," he gasped. "Please."

Sending him a simpering smile Liz slithered up his body, shivering at the feel of her nipples as they dragged along the hard ridges of his muscles, until they were face to face. Her lips lowered and she swiped a tongue over his lower lip before sealing their lips together. Her tongue darted in and his quickly rose to the challenge, and Liz let him play at control before pulling back with a satisfied smile. "Do you want to get inside me, Meliodas?"

"Yes, please," he rasped, wanting to move yet not wanting to disobey her previous order of not moving.

"Since you asked so nicely."

Meliodas' moan caused Liz to smirk in satisfaction before she straddled his hips once more, allowing his erection to bob against her rear. Her hips pressed back and the erection that was previously cradled in the crack between the globes of her ass slid forward so that it poked against the wet core between her thighs. Reaching a hand under her to steady the shaft, Liz gradually sunk down and they both released a groan of relief.

Wiggling her hips a bit to find the perfect position, Liz stilled and sighed in pleasure at the fullness. While she had hated the feel of her former Master inside her Meliodas was different; it felt so right, joining and connecting in a way that seemed like they were made for each other. Liz wanted to savor the feeling of this warm and loving man between her thighs.

Liz could tell as she sat on him that he was fighting the urge to thrust. It was obviously hard and his dedication to her desires was admirable so she leaned down until her breasts were flattened against his chest and her lips pressed to his ear. "This is my favourite part you know? You feel so good inside me Meliodas. So hot and hard. I could stay like this all night and be satisfied."

Meliodas let out a deep groan at her words. Liz moved so that she could rest both her hands over his heart, feeling as it pounded hard within the confines of his chest, and rested her chin on her hands, idly observing Meliodas' flushed face as he never once looked away or moved, just as she had instructed.

"Liz, please. "

Letting out a hum of satisfaction at the sound of her lover begging so beautifully, Liz used her hands on Meliodas' chest to brace herself before slowly raising her hips until his length only just remained inside of her. Hovering there for a moment Liz took the opportunity to watch as his face winced in strained need before she dropped suddenly, creating a loud slap as skin met skin.

Meliodas hissed at the sudden movement, trying not to squirm or thrust as Liz slowly slid up his length again.

Working her hips up to a steady rhythm Liz could feel just how wet she'd become as her juices slid down her thighs and Meliodas slid easily within her. A little too easily, Liz discovered when she raised her hips again only to feel his length slide out of her. Liz was unable to catch herself in time and moved down, letting out a hiss of her own as she felt her clit grind against his length in a way that sent tingles down her spine and caused her toes to curl with pleasure.

Pausing briefly to ride out the unexpected wave of pleasure, Liz quickly readjusted herself and guided her lover back inside before resuming their broken rhythm, only to groan in dismay as a few thrusts later Meliodas slid out of her once again. Liz cursed silently in her head. She had never been this wet before and was quickly finding it to be more of a hindrance than a help. That, combined with her own inexperience in this position, led to this annoying situation.

"Liz," Meliodas started, before licking his lips and swallowing. "Liz, can I touch you? Please?"

It took Liz a moment for the words to register in her mind since her eyes had been drawn to his little pink tongue that made a brief appearance. When she finally did realize what was asked of her Liz knew that if there was a way to fix their current problem then Meliodas would know how, especially since he was still being so endearingly submissive. "You may touch me."

Unsure of what exactly he would do Liz watched as Meliodas lowered his hands for the first time since they had been placed above his head and brought them to her knees. Upon feeling the slight pressure Liz scooted back a bit until the light pressing stopped. She continued to follow his unspoken suggestions until he was once again inside her with his hands on her hips, and Liz was leaning at just a bit of a different angle than she had been previously.

Once again rising off his length, Liz stopped when she felt the pressure of his hands on her hips and quickly slid back down, only to gasp in surprise. Liz wasted no time building up a rhythm guided by Meliodas' hands.

In this new position Liz could feel how her clit dragged up and down his shaft with each thrust, sending little bolts of pleasure shooting through her body with each movement. The slickness that she had cursed only moments ago was now a gift as it allowed Liz to slide faster, turning those little shooting bolts into one long burn that began to pool low in her belly and spread rapidly throughout the rest of her body.

With her mind nearly white with pleasure Liz was only vaguely aware that Meliodas had spoken. She had no idea what he said, but there was only one thought on her mind. "More."

Suddenly Meliodas' hips surged up, lifting Liz further into the air. Hands that had been gentle and guiding now held firmly, pulling her down to meet with a harsh slap of skin on skin. Liz whimpered as Meliodas' hips snapped up hard again, over and over he moved until finally she was there. Her body clamped down on Meliodas and she opened her mouth in silent scream as wave after rolling wave spilled over her and her mind went white.

Liz collapsed on top of him, pressing her face into his neck and groaning as Meliodas continued thrust up into her, searching for his own release. The feel of him moving against her sensitive folds was tantalizing and Liz shivered in delight, moving her hips from side to side wanting more.

It was that little movement that sent Meliodas over the edge and Liz watched enraptured as Meliodas' face winced in pleasure and his penis swelled inside her before he began to shudder. Meliodas rubbed his hands up and down her rear as he grinded out the waves of his release, pressing deeply within her walls.

Sagging bonelessly into the mattress Meliodas lay panting, his breath a harsh tempo as his chest moved up and down rapidly. Liz moved so that she lay flush against him, enjoying the feel of his warm, sweat slicked skin against her own. Feeling his penis softening Liz shifted to keep their hips joined so that he wouldn't slip from inside of her, wanting him to stay inside just a little longer. Arms that had previously held her cheeks now reached around her body, one hand resting on the small of her back while another reached up to rub her shoulders in a soothing motion.

She could feel herself drifting off to sleep, but before she did there was one thing that Liz wanted to do. Giving a soft kiss on his cheek Liz lay her head in the crook of his neck. Words she had not spoken to him before slid easily off her tongue and felt so _right_. "I love you."

"I love you too." Meliodas whispered back, kissing her forehead. With a content hum Liz slumped against him as she drifted off to sleep while Meliodas held her carefully to his chest.

Seeing a lump of blue out of the corner of his eye Meliodas turned his head and saw the dress discarded in a heap on the floor. Mentally resolving to get up early to hang it neatly in their closet, Meliodas couldn't help but be grateful to that little dress. Because even though it had been an emotional day, and while not everything was solved, especially since he _still_ didn't know what caused her tears in the first place, Meliodas knew that their relationship had just taken a big step forward, and that whatever walls Liz had held in place had finally crumbled.

For the first time since they had met in this life, the bond between them was whole and complete; and that gave Meliodas hope for their future.

* * *

End


End file.
